Bastion
Bastion is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Story Once a frontline combatant in the devastating Omnic Crisis, this curious Bastion unit now explores the world, fascinated by nature but wary of a fearful humanity. Originally created for peacekeeping purposes, Bastion robot units possessed the unique ability to rapidly reconfigure themselves into an assault-cannon mode. But during the Omnic Crisis, they were turned against their human makers, forming the bulk of the omnics' rebel army. Following the resolution of the crisis, nearly all of them were destroyed or disassembled. To this day, Bastion units still symbolize the horrors of the conflict. One unique Bastion unit, severely damaged in the final battles of the war, was left forgotten for over a decade. It lay dormant, exposed to the elements and rusting while nature slowly reclaimed it. Overgrown with vines and roots and nested upon by small animals, the robot sat inert, seemingly unaware of the passing of time. That was until one fateful day, when it unexpectedly reactivated. With its combat programming all but lost, it instead displayed an intense curiosity about the natural world and its inhabitants. This inquisitive Bastion unit set out to explore its surroundings and discover its purpose on a war-ravaged planet. Though "Bastion" appears to be gentle—even harmless, at times—its core combat programming takes over when the unit senses danger, utilizing its entire arsenal to eliminate anything it perceives as a threat. This has led to instances of conflict with the few humans it has encountered, and has driven it to avoid populated areas in favor of the wild, uncharted regions of the world. Abilities Unlocks :Note: For Bastion-specific sprays, see Bastion/Sprays. Skins bastion_dawn.jpg|Dawn bastion_meadow.jpg|Meadow bastion_sky.jpg|Sky bastion_soot.jpg|Soot bastion_defensematrix.jpg|Defense Matrix bastion_omniccrisis.jpg|Omnic Crisis bastion_steambot.jpg|Steambot bastion_wooden.jpg|Woodbot Bastion Antique.jpg|Antique Bastioon Gearbot.jpg|Gearbot bastion_overgrown.jpg|Overgrown (Origins Edition) Emotes Emotes cost 250 credits. *Alert! Alert! *Dizzy *Robot Victory Poses Bastion Birdwatching.jpg|Birdwatching Bastion Pop Up.jpg|Pop Up Bastion Tank.jpg|Tank Voice Lines Voice Lines cost 25 credits. *Doo-Woo (default) *Beeple *Boo Boo Doo De Doo *Bweeeeeeeeeee *Chirr Chirr Chirr *Dun Dun Boop Boop *Dweet Dweet Dweet! *Hee Hoo Hoo *Ooh-Ooo-Hoo-Hoo *Sh-Sh-Sh *Zwee? Highlight Intros Highlight Intros cost 250 credits. *Bullet Rain *Ganymede *On Guard Achievements *Charge!: Kill 4 enemies with a single use of Bastion's Configuration: Tank in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Cute spray *Triple Threat: Kill 2 enemies in each of Bastion's Configurations without dying in quick or competitive play **Rewards: Pixel spray Notes *Bastion's Turret Configuration allows it to hold a single point for a long amount of time. *The tank configuration gives Bastion armor, mobility, and damage. *The best position to confront Bastion is from the rear, while in sentry configuration, Bastion has a weak spot on his back. Successful hits on it will do double damage. **This has been made more difficult by Bastion being given 360 degree vision in Sentry mode. *Bastion's tank configuration works best as a back up plan for when you are getting pressured too much. The tank configuration instantly gives you more health (in armor) and lets you effectively stop an enemy push if used correctly. *Bastion and Torbjörn can work together to create a formidable Defense by using Torbjörn's turrets and Bastions Sentry mode. Trivia *Bastion's original Ultimate ability was a Remote Minehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_YYGgC84GZQ they could drive like an RC car before burrowing into the ground. This was later changed to Configuration: Tank because Remote Mine didn't feel like it fit the character. Patch changes * de:Bastion ru:Бастион es:Bastion Category:Character Category:Hero